DEAI: Another Series
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Berisi cerita keseharian anak-anak yang sama sekali tidak masuk diakal dan tidak memiliki manfaat apapun. YAOI/YURI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**DEAI: Another Series**

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

DEAI: Another Series (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : T

Pair : ada jelas banyak nanti, tapi jangan harap saya bikin Fang seme, jangan harap.

Genre : Comedy, Drama

Warning : Ada berbagai macam jenis umpatan dalam fanfic ini nanti, YAOI, YURI, OOC, pendek

A/N: Permintaaf maaf saya untuk 'Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini' yang endingnya gantung, saya sengaja. Dan untuk kalian para pembaca saya yang ternyata mendukung saya selama ini. Saya persembahkan drabble ini. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk ngasih ide drabble ke saya. Boleh tulis di kolom review atau hubungi saya via aplikasi komunikasi lain.

.

.

Chapter 01

.

.

"Sai! Sai!" panggil Boboiboy pada Sai yang sedang perjalanan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Apa?"

"_Saiang... opo kuwe krungu... jerite atiku... mengharap... engkau kembali... saiang... nganti memutih rambutku... ra bakal... luntur... tresnoku..."_

_Sai . exe not working._

.

.

.

"Sai!" Yaya seraya berlari kecil memanggil Sai yang melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kamar. Di mana Boboiboy? Sudah tertawa tak henti-henti melihat ekspresi Sai tadi.

"Ya?"

"_Saiang, aku tahu... kita tak banyak bicara... kau jauh di sana... ku menyimpan tanya..."_

Sai mencoba mengerti, tapi tidak bisa mengerti.

.

.

.

"Sai! Wei! Sai!" Kali ini Ying yang memanggil, dengan larian lajunya dia menghadang Sai yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di mana Yaya? Dia tadi melambaikan tangannya pada Sai setelah menyanyikan satu bait lagu tadi lalu pergi entah ke mana.

"Hah, ada apa?"

"_Saiang apa kabar denganmu... di sini kumerindukan kamu... kuharap cintamu takkan berubah... karna di sini ku tetap untukmu..."_

Sai menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar Ying, tidak peduli kalau sosok di depannya ini perempuan.

.

.

.

"Sai..." Gopal di ujung belokan menuju kamar Sai sudah berdiri tegak di sana dengan gagahnya. Sai meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena merasakan aura yang berbeda dari pria bertubuh subur sahabat karib Boboiboy ini. Di mana Ying? Sai mengabaikan si kucir dua yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"K-Kenapa?"

"_Saiang janganlah kau waton serem... hubungan kita semula adem... tapi sekarang kecut bagaikan asem... semar mesem... semar mesem..."_

Sai reflek melempari 'masa depan' Gopal dengan topi kerucutnya sampai sang korban terkapar di lantai.

.

.

.

"Kenapa satu gengmu itu terus manggil aku _saiang saiang_ melulu. Nama aku itu Sai, bukan _saiang_." Keluh Sai duduk di tepi kasur dan bersebelahan dengan Fang yang sedang asik membaca buku tentang bagaimana cara menjadi lebih populer.

"Biasalah, makhluk bumi, iseng." Jawab Fang sekenanya tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi apa maksudnya _saiang saiang_ melulu? Pakai ada acara nyanyi segala lagi." Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggerutu kesal.

"_Saiang_? Kok kedengarannya seperti sayang ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kedengarannya seperti sayang."

Sai diam, dia menangkup tangan kanan Fang dan mengfokuskan kedua pupilnya pada manik memukai di balik bingkai biru itu, "Coba katakan sekali lagi."

"Yang mana?" tanya Fang kebingungan.

"Yang terakhir itu tadi."

"Sayang?"

"Lagi!"

"Sayang."

"Sekali lagi!"

"Sayang..."

"Se–"

Leher belakang Sai seketika dicengkram kuat oleh Kaizo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana, "Gimana kalau aku saja yang manggil kamu sayang?" ucapnya dengan suara dalam dan mengerikannya.

Sai dan Fang reflek berteriak keras.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Don't forget to review

.

.

**Note:**

Via Vallen – Sayang

Titi Kamal – Resah Tanpamu

Shae – Sayang

Nella Kharisma – Jaran Goyang


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAI: Another Series**

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

DEAI: Another Series (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : T

Pair : ada jelas banyak nanti, tapi jangan harap saya bikin Fang seme, jangan harap.

Genre : Comedy, Drama

Warning : Ada berbagai macam jenis umpatan dalam fanfic ini nanti, YAOI, YURI, OOC, pendek

A/N: SAYA AKAN BERTAHAN! Dan saya bukan penggemar K-pop. Saya lebih ke K-indie. Tapi saya mendengarkan beberapa K-pop.

.

.

Chapter 02

.

.

"Tak perlu, biar dia berdikari." Balas Amato pada Tarung, berdiri di kabin utama kapal dengan beberapa anggota Tapops yang terpercaya. Membahas perihal musuh berikutnya yang memiliki ancaman penghancur planet.

"Tak perlu, biar dia kawin lari." Sambung Boboiboy menirukan gaya Amato, semua mata langsung tertuju pada super hero bumi yang bersikap sok keren dan tersenyum kalem menyebalkan.

Boboiboy langsung kabur sambil menggendong bridal Fang yang kebingungan.

"BALIKIN ADIK GUA, BUCIN BANGSAT!"

Kaizo auto melempar pedang tenaganya pada Boboiboy.

.

.

.

"Bucin itu apa?" tanya Sai pada Gopal.

"Bucin itu..." Gopal menunjukkan foto Nakiri Erina dari layar telepon pintarnya.

"YA AMPUN ERINA-SAMA! KAMU CANTIK BANGET! INI GAMBAR OFFICIAL KAN?! ADUH, INDAH CANTIK, MENAWAN, GAK ADA DUANYA! KAMU EMANG COCOK JADI PEMENANG! RATUKU YANG PALING INDAH! MINTA DONG, GOPAL! SEMUA GAMBAR ERINA-SAMA, YANG OFFICIAL ATAU UNOFFICIAL!" Pekik Sai kegirangan sudah kaya tante girang dan menyabet gawai pintar Gopal tanpa permisi.

"Nah, itu bucin."

"Oh."

Sai paham tanpa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

"Bucin istri itu enak," ujar Amato tiba-tiba seraya menonton anaknya yang main kejar-kejaran dengan Kaizo, "sampai istrimu bilang _ara ara_."

Maskmana menepuk pundak Amato yang berekspresi pucat pasi mengingat istrinya di sudut galaksi lain seraya membayangkan senyumnya dan mengucapkan, "_Ara ara_."

"Semoga diberkati."

.

.

.

Shielda dan Ying sendiri sudah tersenyum senang melihat foto oppa oppa korea seperti BTS dan EXO dari layar tab mereka. Memekik senang dan saling berkomentar akan keindahan masing-masing makhluk indah paling seksi fandomnya masing-masing.

"Ah ya, kau sendiri bucin siapa, Yaya?" tanya Shielda penasaran. Ying mendengar itu sedikit berjalan mundur, lebih tepatnya kabur.

"Aku..." Yaya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto Tachibana Makoto yang tersenyum kalem sebagai tampilan layar yang dikunci, "bucin Makoto."

"Wah, aku baru tahu kamu bucin anime. Perawakanmu menipu." Komentar Shielda jujur.

Yaya menggulir layar handphonenya ke atas. Menunjukkan foto Tachibana Makoto, tapi foto itu membuat Shielda langsung pucat dan merinding, "Yaya, maaf, tapi..."

"Ini indah. Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Balas Yaya tersenyum lembut namun ada aura mengerikan membunuh yang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Shielda meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Capek main kejar-kejaran, Kaizo dan Boboiboy memilih istirahat. Fang sudah berhasil lepas dan mengobrol dengan tiga Laksamana Tapops yang paling dipandang berwibawa itu.

"Fang, bagaimana kalau kau bucin aku." Usul Amato pada Fang.

Berpikir sejenak, Fang lalu mengangguk setuju, "Baik, Laksamana."

Mendegar hal itu, Kaizo sudah mengeluarkan kuasa topeng jingganya dan Boboiboy entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Supra.

"Kapten Kaizo, pernah terpikir untuk melakukan kombo denganku?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Baru saja terpikir."

R.I.P Amato, semoga kau tenang di alam sana.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Don't forget to review

.

.

Terima atas Review, Favo, dan Follownya.


End file.
